inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sesshōmaru
Hintergrund right|300px|SesshōmaruSesshōmaru (übersetzt: "Perfekt töten und wiederbeleben") ist der älteste Sohn des Inu Youkai Inu no Taisho und der ältere Bruder von Inuyasha. Er ist der einzige Dämon welcher nicht an der Macht des Shikon no Tama interessiert ist und will lediglich das Schwert seines Vaters, Tessaiga. Er wird gefürchtet als "Lord der westlichen Länder" und in seiner Begleitung stehen das Menschen Mädchen Rin, der ehemalige Froschkönig Jaken und sein Drache welcher den Namen Ah-Uhn trägt. Er erscheint als humanoides Wesen asiatischen Ursprungs, wobei seine Größe von ca. zwei Metern sofort ins Auge sticht. Genau wie Inuyasha hat er lange, silberweiße Haare, die die beiden Halbbrüder von ihrem Vater geerbt zu haben scheinen. Desweiteren wird Sesshōmarus Stirn von einem blauen Halbmond geziert, den er ohne Zweifel von seiner Mutter geerbt hat. Seine Wangen und Handgelenke (möglicherweise auch Fußgelenke) sind von jeweils zwei violetten Streifen überzogen. Sesshōmaru trägt Kimonos mit auffallend weiten Ärmeln und eine ähnlich weite Hose wie Inuyasha. Im Gegensatzu zu diesem trägt er allerdings dunkle Schuhe. Sein Oberkörper wird von einer Art Rüstung geschützt, die bis über die Hüften reicht und mit einem Obi umgürtet ist. Im dritten Inuyasha-Film sind es allerdings andere Farben (Kimono und Obi) als in anderen Filmen und der Serie, da die dort gezeigte Szene aus der Vergangenheit ist. left|300px Sesshōmaru ist ein äußerst starker Youkai, der Inuyasha im Grunde in allen Kampffertigkeiten übertrifft. Er kämpft vorwiegend mit Schwertern, ist aber auch im waffenlosen Kampf ein meist tödlicher Gegner, da seine Klauen giftig sind. Auch verfügt er über eine toxische Peitsche. Im Laufe des Anime ist Sesshōmaru im Besitz von vier Schwertern, davon Tessaiga jeweils nur für sehr kurze Zeit. Desweiteren verfügt Sesshōmaru über das von seimem Vater vererbte Tensaiga, das nur Wesen aus anderen Welten schneiden kann, sowie das Schwert Tokijin, das von Kaijinbo aus den Zähnen von Goshinki hergestellt wurde. Jedoch zerbricht Tokijin im Kampf gegen Mouryomaru, woraufhin Sesshōmaru kurzzeitig nur das im Kampf nutzlose Tenseiga bleibt. Jedoch erhält er im Kampf gegen Magatsuhi ein neues Schwert, das aus seinem Körper mit einem neuen linken Arm erscheint (mehr dazu weiter "Die Vergangenheit und Beziehungen). Persönlichkeit Sesshōmaru ist ein extrem starker und mächtiger Dämonenlord. Er scheint oft unnahbar und gleichgültig, außerdem zeigt er so gut wie keine Emotionen, abgesehen davon das er leicht verärgert oder unzufrieden ist. Er denkt immer zuerst an sein Wohlergehen und kann sehr grausam sein. Er kümmert sich wenig um andere und denkt, dass die Menschen, auch wenn er sie hin und wieder amüsant findet, nur Sterbliche und letztlich entbehrlich sind. Abgesehen davon glaubt er, dass Kämpfen das einzige Mittel zum Überleben sei. Sesshōmaru zeigt besonders großen Hass seinem Halbbruder Inuyasha gegenüber, da dieser einerseits ein Halbdämon ist und ihn, seiner Meinung nach, einmal im Stich ließ. Außerdem beschuldigt er seine Mutter für den Tod seines Vaters, da er glaubt diese machte ihn schwach. Obwohl Sesshōmaru stets ein kühles, gleichgültiges und unter anderem herzloses Äußeres wahrt, ist die Tatasache dass er das Menschenmädchen Rin wiederbelebte und sich um sie kümmerte, ein Beweis für sein wachsendes Mitgefühl. Er duldet sie als Mensch nicht nur, er eilt ihr auch schnell mit einer äußerlich freundlichen und väterlichen Geste zur Hilfe, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten gerät. Nachdem Naraku Kagura entführte und letztendlich tötete, reagierte Sesshōmaru sehr wütend und wollte diesen vernichten. Was er eigentlich auch geschafft hätte, wäre Rin damals nicht in Gefahr gewesen, denn er ließ diesen flüchten, um ihr Leben zu retten. An diesem Punkt wurde Sesshōmaru Inuyasha und seinen Freunden gegenüber eher Verbündeter als Feind, auch wenn er ihnen gegenüber noch sehr abweisend ist. 'Wachsendes Mitgefühl' Nach einem Kampf gegen Inuyasha um Tessaiga, wurde Sesshōmaru schwer verletzt und verlor seinen Arm. Um sich zu erholen zog er sich in den Wald nahe eines Dorfes zurück, wo er dann von Rin gefunden wurde. Zunächst war er ihr gegenüber sehr distanziert und feindlich, trotzdem brachte Rin ihn währenddessen etwas zu Essen und zu trinken, auch wenn er dieses nicht annahm. Nachdem seine Wunden wieder verheilt waren, brach er mit Jaken auf, allerdings roch er das Blut des Menschenmädchens, welches sich um ihn gekümmert hatte. Er folgte diesem und fand sie dann zerfleischt von Kougas Wölfen auf. Mit der Hilfe von Tensaiga belebte er sie wieder, woraufhin sie sich dazu entschloss ihn zu begleiten. Dieser Vorfall scheint einen großen Wendepunkt in seinem Leben ausgelöst zu haben, denn seine Haltung anderen gegenüber veränderte sich nun stückchenweise. In Folge 96 als sie lebensrettende Kräuter für Jaken sammeln wollte, fiel sie eine Klippe hinunter und schrie den Namen Sesshōmarus, welcher daraufhin in einer Kugel aus Licht zu ihr flog und ihr Leben rettete. In einer Folge welche den Titel "Für immer an Sesshomarus Seite" trug, fragte dieser Rin ob sie überhaupt mit ihm kommen wolle. Auch im Kampf gegen Jakotsu, welcher erkannte das Rin wohl Sesshōmarus Schwachpunkt sein müsste, versuchte dies auszunutzen, doch Sesshōmaru beschützte Rin und sogar Kohaku, ihren besten Freund. Sesshōmarus Mitgefühl Rin gegenüber verbirgt er allerdings, da er der Meinung ist, dies würde seinen Stolz verletzen. Nachdem Rin erneut getötet wurde und in die Hölle kam, betrat auch Sesshōmaru diese, obwohl dies sein Leben kosten könnte und er somit auch gegen den Willen seiner Mutter agierte. Dort angekommen fühlt er letztendlich wie Tensaiga stärker wurde, allerdings warf er es weg und meinte auf die Kosten von Rins Leben wäre die Macht des Schwertes nichts Wert. Er schafft es letztendlich Rin aus der Hölle zu holen und kehrt zurück, allerdings merkt er daraufhin dass sie immer tot war und trauert um sie, während er ihren leblosen Körper im Arm hält. Nachdem seine Mutter Rin wiederbelebte, scheint er erleichtert zu sein. Auf dem Weg zum Hakurei-zan rettete er Inuyashas Freunde mehrfach. Allerdings meinte er nur, nachdem er Kagome, Sango und Miroku aus dem Gift rettete, er habe den Feind nur getötet da er ihm seine Fragen nicht beantworten wolle. Außerdem belebt er einen jungen Fischotter Yōkai Vater wieder und behauptet es sei der Wille von Tensaiga gewesen. Ein anderes Beispiel ist das Ereignis, wo Byakuya versuchte Kōhaku, einen der letzten Träger eines Shikon no Tama Splitters, wieder zu Naraku zu bringen und er diesen, trotz schwerer Verletzungen am Arm, aufhielt. Dieser floh letztendlich mit der Begründung er wolle nicht sterben. Trotz der Tatsache das Kōhaku Dämonenjäger Kleidung trug, nahm er ihn letztendlich bei sich auf und beschützte ihn. Das Sesshōmaru ebenfalls Inuyasha beschützt erkennt man im dritten Film "Swords of an Honorable Ruler". Trotzdem ist er Inuyasha nur so höflich gegenüber, wie es ihm sein Stolz erlaubt. Aussehen Dämonen Form right|300px Sesshōmarus ursprüngliche Form ist ein riesiger weißer Hund mit Markierungen im Gesicht, welche an die in seiner menschlichen Form erinnern. Seine Augen färben sich rötlich, seine Iris formt sich zu einem Strich und färbt sich schwarz. Um seine Brust, seinen Schultern und über seinen Pfoten befindet sich ein langer dicker Pelz, welcher an Moko Moko erinnert. Erst in dieser Form sieht man wie stark er eigentlich wirklich ist, sein gesamter Körper ist nämlich übersäht mit rießigen Muskeln. Menschliche Form left|300px In seiner menschlichen Form ist er ein hochgebauter junger Mann mit spitzen Ohren. Sein langes, silberfarbenes Haar reicht ihm bis zu den Knien und an seinem Körper findet sich eine ganze Reihe von Zeichnungen: Am deutlichsten sind der blaue Sichelmond an seiner Stirn, sowie die beiden violetten Streifen an jeder seiner Wangen. Diese Streifen finden sich auch an seinen Händen wieder. Seine blasse Haut unterstützt sein stets elegantes und stolzes Auftreten. Seine Kleidung besteht aus einer schwarzen Rüstung mit Metallbesatz, darunter einem weißen Kimono mit roten Mustern und schwarzen Schuhe. Um seine Hüfte trägt er einen gelb-violetten Schal, der ihm zudem als Halterung für die Schwertscheiden dient. Über seiner linken Schulter liegt ein langer Pelz ("Moko Moko"). Beziehungen *'Inuyasha: '''Da Sesshōmaru Menschen verachtet und Inuyasha ein Halbdämon ist, verachtet er seinen Halbbruder. Doch dies scheint sich im Laufe der Zeit zu ändern da er ihn beschützt und sich sogar Sorgen um seinen jüngeren Bruder macht. Was er allerdings niemals offen zugeben würde, weshalb er Inuyasha gegenüber auch immer sehr unhöflich ist, trotz dieser Tatsache scheint ihre Beziehung zueinander sich zu verbessern, so kämpfen sie gemeinsam gegen Naraku und besiegen ihn. *'Inu no Taishō: Da Inu no Taishō aufgrund seiner Beziehung mit Izayoi sein Leben verlor, beschuldigt er diese und Inuyasha der Grund für seinen Tod zu sein. Das könnte vielleicht auch der Grund sein, weshalb er Menschen verachtete. Kur bevor Inu no Taishō zu Izayoi geht und stirbt, fragt dieser ihn ob es jemanden gäbe welchen er beschützen wolle, allerdings antwortete Sesshōmaru mit "Nein" und fand die Idee jemanden zu beschützen lächerlich, es scheint so, als sei er während dieser Zeit bereit gewesen seinen Vater zu töten, da dieser ihn nicht Tessaiga und Souúnga geben wollte. 200 Jahre später sind die Worte seines Vaters wie ein Echo, denn er hatte jemanden zu beschützen (Seine Gefährten Rin, Ah-Uhn und Jaken, manchmal auch Inuyasha) allerdings sagte er am Ende des Kampfes gegen Souúnga, er würde niemanden beschützen. *Jaken: Sesshōmaru begegnet Jaken während er durch ein fernes Land zieht. Dieser erkennt seine Kraft und will ihm folgen, doch Sesshōmaru sagt ihn, er würde nur mit ihm gehen dürfen, wenn er den Kopfstarb kontrollieren könne. Nachdem Jaken dies schaffte, nahm er diesen mit sich. Er schlägt seinen treuen Begleiter oft und droht ihn ebenso oft ihn zu töten, allerdings belebte er diesen wieder nachdem er getötet wurde. *Rin: Nach einen Kampf gegen Inuyasha wurde Sesshōmaru schwer verletzt. Er zog sich in den Wald zurück um sich dort auszuruhen. Dort wurde er von dem Menschen Mädchen Rin gefunden welche ihn etwas zu essen brachte, doch er nahm nichts von all dem an. Nachdem ihm auffiel das sie immer mehr Verletzungen hatte, wurde er neugierig und fragte sie um diese, allerdings antwortete sie nichts daraufhin sondern lächelte ihn nur stumm an, da sie zu dieser Zeit nicht mehr gesprochen hatte, nie. Nachdem Sesshōmaru wieder gesund war und weiterzog wurde das Dorf in welchen das Weisenkind lebte angegriffen und sie wurde im Wald getötet, in welchen sie aus Angst geflohen war. Er belebte sie mit Tensaiga wieder und nahm sie mit sich. Nachdem Rin erneut auftrat, sah man das sie einen neuen bunten Kimono trug, sie war sauber und ihr schien es gut zu gehen. Sesshōmaru rettete öfter ihr Leben und beschützt sie, er war sogar traurig um den Verlust ihres Lebens und sieht sie als seine Tochter an. Nachdem Kampf gegen Naraku entschied er sich allerdings dazu Rin bei Kaede unter anderen Menschen aufwachsen zu lassen, so das sie, wenn sie alt genug war, sich dazu entscheiden konnte, entweder mit ihm zu gehen oder nicht. *Kōhaku: Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an welchen Kōhaku von Naraku kontrolliert wurde welcher ihn befahl Rin zu töten gab es keine besonderen Ereignisse. Sesshōmaru welcher am Tatort war, beschloss allerdings nicht Kōhaku zu töten, da er erkannte das dieser von Naraku kontrolliert wurde. Nachdem Tod von Kikyou schloss Kōhaku sich Sesshōmaru an und versuchte diesen sogar zu beschützen, der Daiyōkai schien nichts dagegen zu haben und beschützte ihn sogar in der Hölle, in welcher er ihm treu zur Seite stand. *Kagura: Anfänglich schien er über das Auftreten von Kagura verärgert zu sein. Allerdings wurden diese letztendlich nützlich für ihn als sie ihn Informationen über Naraku übermittelte, den er im späteren Verlauf der Serie auch töten wollte. Er rettete sie sogar einmal vor Naraku und eilte zu ihr als er ihr Blut roch. Außerdem wollte er sie mit Tensaiga wiederbeleben, allerdings merkte er das dies keinen Sinn hatte, weshalb er es ließ. *Kagome Higurashi: Durch die Tatsache das Kagome zu Inuyasha gehörte und ein Mensch ist, mochte Sesshōmaru sie schon zu Beginn nicht. Allerdings schien sich dies zu ändern, auch wenn er es nicht offen zeigt, denn er rettete ihr Leben. Nachdem Naraku besiegt wurde und Inuyasha und Kagome zusammen heirateten, nannte sie Sesshōmaru "Bruder" was diesen ziemlich zu verärgern schien. *Prinzessin Sara:' Prinzessin Sara ist verliebt in den Dämonenlord und gab sogar ihr Leben für diesen. Sie schank ihren Körper Dämonen in dem Glauben, das sie Inuyasha töten könne und Sesshōmaru ihre Gefühle erwiderte. Nachdem sie Sesshōmaru das gestohlene Schwert, Tessaiga, brachte lehnte dieser allerdings ab und sagte, er habe keine Interesse an so etwas. Aus Mitgefühl rettete er ihre Seele mithilfe von Tensaiga und steckte nach ihrem Tod, ihre Flöte in ihre Asche während er meinte, sie könne ihr Lied auch in der Unterwelt für ihn weiter spielen. *'Kikyō: Im ertsen Inuyasha Film scheint Sesshōmaru besorgt um Kagome zu sein. Er geht zu Kikyou und spricht kurz mit ihr, meint letztendlich zu ihr, sie solle tun was sie für richtig hält, sichert ihr allerdings, das er Inuyasha töten wolle. Zwischen den beiden gibt es keine besonderen Interaktionen. Zitate *"Jaken, diese Herren überlasse ich dir!" - Zu Jaken *''"Ich will das Schwert, ich bin auf der Suche nach Tessaiga"' - 'Zu den Wölfen *"Rin's Leben gegen so etwas zu tauschen. All das bedeutet nichts!" - (Indirekt) Zu Tenseiga Fähigkeiten *'Giftkralle: Diese Technik ermöglicht ihm tödliches Säure artiges Gift frei zu geben mit welchem er in Sekunden schnelle Fleisch schmelzen lassen kann. *'Energie-Peitsche:' Im Anime kann Sesshōmaru einen dünnen, Strang der gelb grüne Energie von seinen Fingerspitzen erzeugen, die durch fast alles schneiden kann. Die Peitsche zeigt auch die Eigenschaften des Giftes entsprechend dem brennenden Effekt an, welcher durch Kontakt auftritt. *'Mokomoko:' Der Pelz auf Sesshōmarus Schulter kann auf große Längen verlängert werden und benutzt werden, um Leute zu peitschen oder einzuengen. Er scheint, ein Teil seines Körpers, trotz einiger Widersprüche im Anime zu sein. *'Flug:' Im Manga hat Sesshōmaru die Fähigkeit, in den Himmel zu fliegen. *'Geruchsinn:' Durch seine Abstammung hat Sesshōmaru einen ausgezeichneten Geruchsinn, er kann z.B. weit entfernte Dämonen, Menschen o.Ä. riechen, bereits vergangene Szenarien an hand des Geruches erkennen. Sein Geruchsinn ist außergewöhnlich ausgeprägt und übertrifft sogar den einen Wolfsdämon. *'Superstärke:' Sesshōmarus Körperliche Kraft ist weit aus stärker als die eines gewöhnlichen Dämonen; Er war in der Lage, Inuyasha mit einer Hand hoch zu heben und durch die Lüfte zu schleudern. Im Inuyasha Manga gab Rumiko bekannt, dass Sesshōmaru weit aus stärker als Herkules sei, sogar nur einem Arm an; Die stärke welche er in einer seiner Arme stecken ist so stark wie die die in Inuyashas ganzen Körper steckt. *'Geschwindigkeit:' Sesshōmarus Geschwindigkeit ist schneller als das blosse Auge erkennen kann. Tut er dies im Anime so scheint es als seien tausende von Sesshōmarus hinter ihm. Sesshōmaru ist dazu in der Lage blitzschnell von einem Ort zum anderen zu gelangen ohne von einem anderen Dämon erkannt zu werden. *'Teleportation:' Im Anime ist Sesshōmaru in der Lage sich in eine kleine gelbe Energie Kugel zu verwandeln und in Sekunden schnelle an einem anderen Ort gelangen. *'Daiyōkai:' Als der Sohn eines Daiyōkai, hat Sesshōmaru ähnliche Niveaus der Energie übernommen. So ist Sesshōmaru von einer erhöhten Geschwindigkeit, Intelligenz, Stärke und einer Myriade der Yōkai Energien ausgestattet. Scheint er doch, ein Humanoid zu sein, welcher herrliche Kleidung und Rüstung trägt, ist es ihm möglich seine zu treffende Form nach belieben in einem riesigen Hund mit kaum durch dringlichen Pelz und roten Mustern verwandeln. Bei der Übergabe des Schwertes Bakusaiga gab Totosai an das Sesshōmaru seinen Vater als Daiyōkai um längen überschritten hätte. *'Unsterblichkeit:' Sesshōmaru altert im vergleich zu den Menschen nicht, er ist bereits über hunderte von Jahren alt, sieht jedoch aus wie ein neunzehn jähriger. *'Immunität:' Sesshōmaru ist gegen Krankheiten, Gifte und Gase immun, die lähmen können oder Menschen und andere normale Geschöpfe sowie schwächeres Yōkais töten können. Noch nicht einmal Kagomes Reinigungspfeile konnten Sesshōmaru verletzen. *'Intelligenz:' Trotz seiner beträchtlichen Gesamtintelligenz deckt Rumiko Takahashi auf, dass sein Intellekt wirklich einer seiner schwächsten Punkte ist. Mit diesem Attribut war er in der Lage, richtig abzuleiten, dass Magatsuhi mit Tenseiga getötet werden kann. *'Regeneration:' Während seines Kampfes mit Magatsuhi verlor Sesshōmaru seinen linken Arm, durch die Verwandlung in einen Daiyokai tat ihn das jedoch relativ wenig. Sesshōmaru ist bereits in der Lage Verletzungen in Sekunden schnelle heilen zu lassen. Trivia *Sesshōmaru bedeutet übersetzt Tötungsperfektstion. *Viele Fans haben Sesshōmaru "Fluffy" genannt unter den Hinweis auf Mokomoko oder den weißen "Flaum" auf seiner Schulter. *Im Laufe seines Lebens hat er nur drei Menschen, darunter Kagome und Rin gerettet. *Im Laufe der Serie verändert Sesshōmarus Charakter sich und ähnelt immer mehr dem seines Vaters, so war er bereit sein Leben für Rin zu geben und ging in die Hölle für sie um sie wieder ins Leben zurück zu rufen, was er überlebte, ebenfalls rettete er drei Menschen das Leben, darunter befinden sich Rin und Kagami. *Sesshōmarus Auftritt im Manga führte zu großen Verwirrungen da die Fans glaubten, er sei eine Frau. Einzelnachweise *Inuyasha Manga *Inuyasha Anime *Inuyasha Begleitbücher *Anime Couples Wikia Kategorie:Dämon